


A Simple Macbloom Clopfic

by ShippingWarGuy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asexual Character, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingWarGuy/pseuds/ShippingWarGuy
Summary: Big Mac and Apple Bloom have an extended moment in the shower.Backstory: Saw an explicit image of Macbloom on Derpi, got a story idea, wrote it, but couldn't post it in the comments there, so here you go.
Relationships: Apple Bloom /Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Simple Macbloom Clopfic

At Sweet Apple Acres, quite the spectacle was taking place.

In the second story bathroom shower, Macintosh was thrusting into his sister Apple Bloom with force great enough to rattle the glass her abundantly fleshed, tan lined chest was pressed to.

The young woman's response was a steady release of soft, suppressed sounds of sexual satisfaction as Macintosh scratched an itch she'd been reaching for for far, far too long.

She dropped her head from his soft hold on her chin, letting the soaked mop of red hair about her head fall to narrow her view to the wet tiled floor below, the water around her ankles an ever changing reflection of their actions as she basked in ecstasy.

He kept telling himself it was wrong. She was his baby sister. It didn't matter that she, a well filled out nineteen year old, was consenting. It was wrong, but he couldn't stop.

She couldn't think of anything more right in the world. He was her brother, but that issue was swept under the rug upon registering in her mind. She hoped he wouldn't stop. She certainly couldn't.

But the situation was dire and they were desperate for the sweet relief. It had been too long, three months for him and nearly a whole year for her, since they'd last known the sweet burning release of orgasm. The fact that the only person who could relieve them was the sibling they were currently with was a minor problem at best. They needed this.

He'd been frustrated for three months after Sugar Belle proved unable to take even the tip of his penis without screaming like a virgin taken by a bull.

She'd been running through toys faster than Rainbow Dash ran across the finish line after her first time with a boy on her 18th ended with her desperately riding him for an hour and a half to barely reach orgasm even after the poor lad had passed out and gone flaccid seconds after the most agonizing successive orgasms he'd ever experienced.

But everything changed when she walked in on him beating his burdening beast in the shower that morning and felt herself get wetter than melting ice on a water slide.

He'd been home alone for two days prior and had invited Sugar to stay the night. As an asexual, he'd not pressed her into sex, even as his pants tented against her supple, silk sleeping slip decorated derrière in an impressive imitation of a sail, mast and all.

She'd been spending the night at Sweetie Belle's home, trying to see if she had been experimenting with the wrong end of sexuality and thus suffering a lack of decent stimulation. That argument proved null as her fellow nineteen year old experienced four incredible orgasms from rubbing her vulva against Bloom's, who still hadn't even reached the alleged autopilot stage of pleasure.

He'd taken to the shower to relieve himself and had been there for an hour, cursing his libido to hell and back, wishing he'd run out of stamina by now. She'd walked home intent on the idea of riding her bed post, as it was the only thing that had ever actually made her toes curl and her eyes flutter.

He'd been so intensely focused on getting off, Mac hadn't heard the door clicking open nor the gasp as his baby sister witnessed him at his second lowest point in his sex life. If he could just get a bead of pre-cum out, the 28 year old could possibly go for maybe days before night emissions became a problem again. He could feel his arm starting to burning like fire from such a sustained exertion, and yet he wasn't even halfway there.

She'd watched his hunched over form as he jerked his meat in the most hypnotic circle she'd ever seen. She had no idea she'd started dripping a trail down the inner side of her pants, or that she'd been walking toward the fogged glass with her right hand pumping two fingers into herself as she panted like a malamute running a marathon. Just seeing him was enough to curl her toes, and her fingers were soaked to the last knuckles in seconds, but still her g-spot remained unstimulated and dormant deep within her no matter how deeply she pressed into herself.

Hearing a breathing not his own, he'd looked up into the amber eyes of his youngest sister and saw her staring down at his still stroking hand, matching his rhythm as best as could be done in the limited and sticky confines of her damn pants dampened denim clothed crotch. She looked into his eyes as she panted a visible wisp of hot air even in the steam heavy atmosphere of the bathroom, her half lidded eyes glossed over with lust, her cheeks flushed, and her hand never ceasing it's imitation of a jack hammer. He stopped, stood up straight and opened the sliding glass door separating them, to which she responded with by stepping in and throwing her arms around his neck, his erection pushing her shirt up to the under side of her cleavage with but a trio of words on her part.

"Fuck me, Brother."

He grabbed her by the upper arms and spun to push her up against the wall, his lips attacking her neck with soft kisses, hard nips and a passion the likes of which no one should never know for a sibling. He felt her body through her quickly dampening clothes, lifting her faded yellow mid riff shirt and kneading the fat softened muscles he found there. Even as gentle as he was being, his touch was leaving the beginnings of bruises on her lesser tanned areas of skin, a holdover from the fact that the overwhelming majority of the family was naturally fair as freshly fallen snow. He didn't know how to feel about the bruising, other than aroused beyond reason.

She panted and purred as he lifted her shirt and pressed his wet hands against the fabric of her sports bra, darkening the material with the water on his palms as he kneaded and softly pushed against it to make the flesh swell and sway about, her own hands running through his hair and fondly fondling his sack, feeling it tighten up and rise as his girth throbbed hot, hard and heavy against her wrist and forearm. She pushed her back against the wall and her hands to his abdomen, needing just a few inches more space, which he provided, and stripped her top half naked. The grey and yellow constricting fabric and shirt hadn't even touched the shower floor before she hopped up his frame, hands on his hard trapezius muscles, legs somewhere around his floating ribs and her tan lined breasts in his personal bubble and soon mouth. He sucked hard and hearty on her almost sugar white hills, pulling her nipples with his teeth a bit too roughly, but her arching her chest further into his face said she liked it that way.

His hands cupped her now curved and supple rear end and squeezed the flesh firmly through the dark wet denim, getting a moan turned groan as Apple Bloom attempted to hump his torso in response to the stimulating grope, her head lulling back a bit as she ground again her brother. Cupping her ass in one hand and releasing her sucked raw breasts, he held her up against him as he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, finding nothing beneath but smooth white skin then the red curls of his sister's forbidden nectarine, her face flushing as she realized just how far they were taking this and how soon she'd have that behemoth beneath her buried within her. He pulled her legs from his sides to pull her pants further down and was struck by her feminine musk as he took a breath through his nose, his heart pounding harder, his resolve to orgasm hardening and his penis just plain old hard from the bitter scent.

Peeling her pants and boots off in one go, he gripped her pale buttocks and held her back up against the wall as he kneeled between her glistening thighs and gave her a deep, reaching lick that made her damn near bite a hole in her lip to stifle the soul wrenching scream at the back of her throat. He could taste Sweetie Belle on her lower lips, a fact that made him impossibly harder at the realization. He'd enjoyed Sweetie's experimental phase a good while back before he'd met Sugar, though she'd only been able to take him anally, unlike the soon-to-be twenty year old Scootaloo, who'd rode him like a bull when he'd popped her cherry the week prior. His tongue met a constricting pull of a grip as he fished deeper into Bloom's cunny, his mouth flooding with her juices as he sucked and munched at her sweet fire flower, the legs at his shoulders quivering, clenching and straight as quivered arrows as he urged more fluids free with a finger pumping in and out of her with gusto. He stopped for but a moment to pull back and look at her flushed face, seeing her golden eyes half lidded and focused solely on his, and went back to work, never breaking eye contact.

She was dreaming, she just had to be for this to be happening. He was too good at this to be a novice, and she couldn't get this kind of stimulation from Sweetie, who had more than enough practice with Rarity. But Mac was doing things to her body that defied logic. His tongue was the devil in her hell hole, his chin strip and almost invisible ginger stubble tickling and prickling her nethers and inner thighs with electricity that blinded her to the logic that this was so wrong, even if they both wanted it so badly. It was wrong, so very wrong, but there was no stopping him; Because she didn't want to stop him.

With a grunt of truly Herculean effort she gripped his hair and pulled him back from her, his chin and lips wet and shiny from her honey, her eyes bore into his as she panted from her seat on his shoulders. She climbed down from him, taking a few seconds to remember what it felt like to walk on steady legs again, and moved his arms away. He watched her as she headed toward the glass, and immediately assumed he'd crossed some invisible line, an apology on his lips in a heartbeat. But rather than head out the door and to her room, he saw her lean forward with her hands and chest against the glass plane adjacent to the door, her hips angled just enough for him to see her juices and his saliva still dripping from her red fuzzed vulva in a glimmering trail that made it's way down her thighs, knees and calves. She looked over her shoulder to him, still on his knees and erect as ever, her cheeks flushed as she reached down and spread her lips to him whilst saying some words he'd never thought could sound so right from his baby sister.

"Ya don't listen. I said fuck me. So...", She spoke, releasing her labia and placing the hand back against the glass, giving her hips a twirl at him as she arched her back harder, "Fuck. Me."

In three seconds he was up, crouching a bit behind her, gripping her trim muscled waist and running the head of his penis down the pale cleavage of her gluteus maximus and labia before he gave a thrust that had the entirety of his length nestled deep in her honey pot, driving her forward onto the balls of her feet and keeping her there.

She gasped hard and long, eyes wide and mouth agape as she felt his heartbeat inside of her. It was like she was losing her virginity allover again, only she was actually experiencing pleasure.

He pulled back, watching every vein pop back up with each inch he'd relieve from her sinful vice. He stopped when he got to pulling out the head, debating his next move as she whimpered to be filled once more. He pulled the head out halfway before slamming his mast back into her, watching her back ripple and flex with the force of his thrust and her appreciation of his doing so before repeating the action.

Her chin struck the glass on his third thrust, but she was too focused on how nicely he struck her cervix. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her head a bit to the side so that would stop. She looked back at him, mouth open in hushed pants as her hair bounced, heavy and wet with his thrusts. He leaned forward and... He kissed his sister like a woman full grown, something she returned with a feverish fervor.

Pulling away, he was awarded with a husky, "Ah...Ah love you, Mac."

Despite himself, he smiled before responding with, "Ah love ya too, Bloom."

Feeling the stirring he'd long since thought unreachable, he sped up his thrusting, feeling her walls tighten and ripple around him in return. She moaned softly through her top row of teeth as they pinned her bottom lip to her bottom row, her eyes rolling back a bit as she started to see stars with each impact of his pelvis to her backside, an unfamiliar but not unwelcome heat pooling below her navel with mounting pressure as Macintosh pushed harder and deeper for orgasmic bliss.

Feeling his brow starting to twitch and tighten as his throbbing increased in strength, Mac had to grit his teeth as he spoke, "A-Apple Bloom. I'm gonna...Gonna cum!"

Lost in her pleasure, she didn't realize the urgency of what he'd said, her mind a jumble of pleasure and need, "Yes! Do it!", In her lust fueled daze, she'd have sold her soul.

With a grunt, he gave two final thrusts before he pressed as deep into her as possible, a heavy, shuddering breath escaping him as he painted her walls with his seed, feeling his strength leave him as he gradually softened.

Feeling the hot eruption within her, she gasped and ground hard back against him, feeling his semierect member sliding about in her as she released a torrent of her own, the combined fluids leaking out and trailing down their thighs and being washed away by the now Luke warm waters of the shower.

A minute later, his flaccid penis flopped out of her, the soft head white and dripping with congealed semen. A small lob of white slid down her right thigh and fell to the drain below.

Turning around she gave him one more kiss, this one chaste and one the cheek. He returned the gesture with a kiss to her forehead, pushing her hair out of the way to do so.

He reached over, retrieving the soap and rags for them to cleanup with.

No words were exchanged as they showered and parted wordlessly.

No one needed to or would know.

It was going to be their dirty little secret.

Or it would have, had she not thrown up two weeks later...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Working on something to go along with this in the mean time. Now scurry off, I'm a slow worker.


End file.
